kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Macnerolon Empire
The Imperial Macnerolon Empire is a sovereign state in Ogulas spreading across the majority of the Nerocene Plains and some of the Maldarsian Peninsula. It has land borders with the Kingdom of Pyrus to the south west, the Principality of Gronuk to the east and the Kingdom of Maldarse to the south east. The Cellandine Sea is to the north and the Ogulan Sea is to the south. With an area of 462sq² it is the third largest territory in Ogulas, with a population of 740,000. The Imperial Macnerolon Empire is an absolutist monarchy, although the advisory body, the Imperial Senate, is seen as having significant influence over policy, even if it does not have a de jure role in policymaking. The capital city is NAME. The Imperial Macnerolon Empire has recently expanded modestly with colonies in Cellandine and the Great Eastern Peninsula of Ogulas. History See Also: History of Ogulas, History of the Nerocene Plains, History of the Maldarsian Peninsula Main Article: History of Macnerolon Ancient History Settlement by anatomically modern humans of what was to become the Imperial Macnerolon Empire occurred in waves beginning about 18,000 years ago. By the end of the region's prehistoric period (c.2,900 BSR), the population is thought to have belonged, in the main, to a culture termed Woedurlean, the last culture group to cross from the continent of Cellandine. Nerocian Kingdoms The next two millennia saw the development of the various city states into five kingdoms - Kingdom of Kerblea, Kingdom of Owerse, Kingdom of Hamuna, Kingdom of Vlernuk and Kingdom of Macnerolon - known collectively as the Nerocian Kingdoms. Rise of Macnerolon Empire At the beginning of the first millennium the Kingdom of Macnerolon began to dominate the other Nerocian Kingdoms, first in alliance with the Kingdom of Owerse and the Kingdom of Hamuna, the other kingdoms were forced to concede Macnerolon hegemony, by 198 SR. Over the next two centuries all the kingdoms were made into tributaries of the Kingdom of Macnerolon. However by 674 SR the four tributary kingdoms formed the League of Trylanis and attempted to reassert what they saw as their historic autonomy. The league was defeated after 13 years of war and the Imperial Macnerolon Empire was proclaimed as a union of the five kingdoms, although a significant portion of the Kingdom of Vlernuk was annexed by the Gronukian Republic. Aglarn Period The Aglarn Period describes the period 687 SR to 1064 SR when the House of Aglarn was the ruling house of the Imperial Macnerolon Empire. During this period there was on going conflict with the Gronukian Republic, later Principality of Gronuk, to gain control over the lost territories of the former Kingdom of Vlernuk (the most successful of which was the Third Vlernic War, where the Principality of Gronuk was briefly subdued and occupied by the Imperial Macnerolon Empire). Also from the mid-9th century SR the growing power of the Thanorian Empire saw continuous border conflicts. Meanwhile attempts were made to rest control of the Ogulan Sea trade from the Thanorian Empire by increasing naval power - this proved fruitless, due to the substantially greater resources of the Thanorian Empire. From 1023 SR various alliances were made with the remaining Dwenorian Republics to try and stem the colonization of the Malarp Lowlands by the Thanorian Empire, interest in this area remains, even to the present day. Levirade Period The Levirade Period describes the period 1064 SR to 1456 SR when the House of Levirade was the ruling house of the Imperial Macnerolon Empire. During the early part of this period the Thanorian Empire began more sustained conflicts with the Imperial Macnerolon Empire, as other areas of interest had been subdued. By 1189, in alliance with the Principality of Gronuk, the Thanorian Empire invaded the Imperial Macnerolon Empire in the Two Front War, the war raged both in the west and east (hence the name), large naval battles occurred in the Ogulan Sea and a risky invasion was attempted in the north, following the fall of The Northern Isles. Eventually after 12 years of war, the Imperial Macnerolon Empire was forced to sign the humiliating Treaty of Jilust-Fau, ceding swaths of territory to the victors, including the vast majority of the Wistorn Lowlands, in 1201. The high point (some historians have said "over-extension") of the Thanorian Empire was marked by the acquisitions of the Treaty of Jilust-Fau, beginning in the mid-thirteenth century the Imperial Macnerolon Empire took advantage of the Thanorian Civil War and by the end of the century had re-established themselves over much of their former territory. Unfortunately, continuing conflict with the Principality of Gronuk and the emergent and rising power of the Kingdom of Maldarse prevented the Imperial Macnerolon Empire from taking greater advantage of Thanorian weakness or conquering the Grand Duchy of Galumptia. The failing Levirade line lead to the Macnerolon War of Succession in 1456. Recent History The conclusion of the Macnerolon War of Succession, which remarkably saw only the intervention of the Principality of Gronuk, in 1462 saw the installation of the Emperor NAME of the House of Wyvergi. In the east a number of generally inconclusive wars were fought with the Kingdom of Maldarse and the Principality of Gronuk over the next three centuries, the most recent of which, The Five Years War (1766-1771), saw the loss of two border provinces to the Principality of Gronuk. Only in alliance with the Principality of Gronuk and others was it possible for the Empire to re-establish its position in the north of the Maldarsian Peninsula during the War of the Maldarsian Succession in 1775. In the west The Galumptian War (1495-1498) saw the Grand Duchy of Galumptia annexed to the Empire. However, The Umtearian Wars (1587-1593, 1622-1627 and 1644-1646) saw the Republic of Thanor successfully reacquire the Grand Duchy of Galumptia. During 1771 as part of negotiations with the Kingdom of Pyrus to form the League of Armed Neutrality, The Northern Isles were ceded to them and incorporated into the Kingdom of Pyrus. This allowed the Kingdom of Pyrus to create naval bases along the north-western coast of Ogulas towards their colonies in Cellandine. A colony was established in Cellandine. The sudden seismic activity and volcanic eruptions which created the Great Eastern Peninsula in 1773 enabled the establishment of the Marnicelon Colony as part of the Imperial Macnerolon Empire. Politics Government The Emperor of the Macnerolon Empire is Emperor Uthati III (~42 years old). Law & Criminal Justice Foreign Relations Military Economy Science & Technology Transport Energy Water Supply & Sanitation Demographics Ethnic Groups Language Religion Migration Education Healthcare Culture Literature Music Visual Art Media Philosophy Sport Symbols Category:Nations of the World (pre 1788) Category:Nations of the World (post 1788)